Not So Extraordinary
by EscapetheLabyrinth
Summary: AU/AH. Cute little story about the couples meeting and falling in love. Click to read full summary insidee: . B/E J/A/ E/R


**Summary: When an accident happens, the three most popular girls in school become freaks. When three new boys come into town, they are drawn to the girls…but what happens when you mix teen angst and drama..Summary sucks! AH/AU. E/B J/A E/R C/E **

**Authors note: Hiya! I just got this idea at 2:53 Am..so yea!  
**

**Disclaimer: I OWNN NOTHING.**

Alice Brandon skipped ahead towards the large Fork's Highschool, ignoring the glared and taunts of her classmates, showing off her spikey black hair, and new sundress with pride. Her friends, Bella Swan and Rosalie Hale were more timid, walking a couple of yards behind their eccentric friend, their heads low. The threesome were considered the "freaks" of Forks, Washington. It all started when Alice began to have visions…

_FLASHYBACKY!:_

_It all came in a blur at once, first the three most popular girls in school were linking arms walking across the street with their possee behind them, the next Alice stopped, putting both hands on the sides of her head and looking straight ahead, and third, she began speaking in a low monotone. "That man is going to get hit." She said, pointing one bony finger at a pedestrian walking across the street. "Um Alice…" Their friend, Jessica said skeptically, eyeing Alice up and down. "You feeling alright?" Alice shook her head violently, shaking. Her boyfriend, Tyler rushed up, taking her in his arms and shaking her tiny frame. "Ali? Come on, Als. Don't freak out on me, Alice." He pleaded to her. Bella and Rosalie were looking at each other, knowing what Alice was saying. Ever since the three were little, Alice had "Seen things". "Alice, lets just go." Rosalie said gently, putting one hand on her friends arm. "JUST GET HIM OUT OF THE WAY." She screeched in Rosalie's face, trying to fight her way out of Tyler's arms. "NOOOOO!" She screamed as the man walked across. Suddenly, a large white van came out of no where, and was barreling straight into the man. He hit the ground with a huge bang, and the crowd began to form. The group of teens looked at Alice, fear in their eyes. Tyler let go of her, taking 4 steps back. Rosalie and Bella jumped forward as Tyler's hand went back, as if ready to hit tiny Alice. "Don't." Rosalie warned him, glaring. Everyone was still horrified. "F…freaks." Lauren stuttered, grabbing Jessica and Tanya's hands and running away, the rest of students not far behind. Tyler stayed, looking at Alice with a mix of digust and fear. "Tyler..I.." Alice stuttered, tears in her bright blue eyes. "Save it, freak." He laughed without humor, dashing to catch up with the rest of the crowd. _

Ever since then, the threesome were freaks, outlaws, untouched ground at Fork's High. Alice still saw what she saw, always right for some reason. Bella was much shyer then she used to be. The once party animal and perfect dancer was now hidden by a curtain of brown hair and soft spoken words. Rosalie then obviously became the rock of the 3, the hard, tough one that beat up the backtalk and didn't take shit for any of them. "Rosalie!" Alice squealed suddenly, dancing back to the girls, jumping up and down. "Yes, Alice?" Alice was still jumping, her neon gree highwaisted skirt bobbing up and down with her movement. "What is it, honey?" Bella asked in a softer voice, putting once hand on her friend's tiny shoulders. "NEW BOYS!" She squealed again, and ran away singing, "New boys new boys imagetthenewboys!"

JASPER'S P.O.V.

My brother's and I were new to the population of Fork's High. Edward fit in right away, being pulled into the popular crowd by the cheerleaders. Emmett was feared by about 97% of the school's population, and the rest either didn't know him, or needed him for the winning touchdown. And me? I haven't quite found my place in this school yet, though I doubt I ever will. I kept my head low, glasses sliding down to the birch of my nose, mess of honey blond hair failing into my blue eyes. I wasn't the tallest like Edward, and I wasn't the most muscular like Emmett. I was just, average. I sat on a bench outside of the school, waiting for the classes to start when I heard a loud, girlish scream. "WATCH OUT! I CANT STOP!" A tiny looking girl screamed as she zipped by on a skateboard. She was very tiny, from the looks of it. She was wearing what seemed to be a high waisted neon green skirt and a matching pink blouse. She was pale, or at least, the back of her was. She had what also seemed to be a mess of short, pixie like black hair. I longed to see her in more detail. Her face, her mouth, her eyes? What was her name? Did she like it here? Was she a bitch like most of the others here? "HOW DO YOU WORK THIS THING?" She screamed again, and suddenly, she was gone, and I stayed silent for a moment, perking up my ears to see if I could hear her again. I heard a crash against metal, a boom, and a faint "I'm okay!" I shook my head and laughed as the bell rang, leaving the little mystery girl behind.

Edward P.O.V.

I roamed the halls of the Fork's Washington Public Highschool, confused out of my damn mind. Sure, those blonde bimbo's were nice if you were into that kind of thing, but I'm not. Where was the damn office? I looked around, seeing if _anyone_ looked smart enough to help me get my schedule. I then saw a girl at her locker with long curly brown hair down to her waist, placing book after book in the smallest compartment of her locker. "Excuse me!" I called to her. She turned around, and I stepped back in awe. She was drop dead gorgeous. She had deep brown eyes and the cutest little button nose with large, full lips. She was average sized, and was wearing a blue sweater with a whie skirt, showing off her long pale legs. "Yes?" She asked, her voice quiet and musical at the same time. "Do you know where the office is?" I managed to choke out. She pondered this for a moment, biting her lip. "Yeah, follow me." She slammed her locker closed and walked ahead, knowing I would follow her. We finally made our way to the office in silence. "Here it is." She said softly again, and began to walk away. "My name's Edward!" I said lamely as I watched her walk away. I heard her soft giggle, and that was her response.

Emmett P.O.V.

"Aw screw it!" I yelled to particularly no one as my car fell to a halt on the side of the road. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Not good." I ran my hand through my messy black hair as I stepped out of my car and towards the smoking engine. "SHIT!" I screamed again, this time so loud a few birds in near by trees flew away. I took a look under the hood, cursing again as I saw the fried engine. "Not gooooooooodd….." I moaned. All of the sudden, a sleek red convertible pulled over, and out walked the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen. No lie, this girl was just damn _sexy. _She was wearing Prada sunglasses, not that I would know designers or anything. She wore a tight black tank and short purple shorts, showing off her mile long legs. Her blonde locks cascaded down her back, stopping midwaist. "Need help?" Her voice was hard and cold, but her lips were twitched into a smile. "Yeah. Listen, my car wont-" She walked away for a second, bent over to get something out of the car when I looked over and…damn. She was…damn. "Got the jumper cables." She said again, her sunglasses still shielding her identity. She handed me one side, and I immediately connected it to my car, still in awe by her presence. Once I got my half settled in, I walked over to her, tapping her lightly on the shoulder and trying my _Emmett Charm_ on her. "Where have you been all my life?" I whispered huskily and I heard her intake of breath. Hah! "Hiding from you." She replied sharply, going back to jumping the cables. "If I saw you naked, I'd die happy." I tried again, following her as she rounded to the back of her car. I heard her groan and she turned around, hands on her hips. "If I saw _you_ naked I'd die laughing." I had one more great line, and I had to use it. "Your place or mine?" I whispered as a last resort, grabbing her by her arm. "Both. You go to yours, ill go to mine." She began to shake me off. I thought for a moment. "That's cool." I smiled. She squealed in fury, snatching the cables violently from her side of the car and stomping back to her driver's seat. She got in and slammed the door, the engine purring to life immediately, her sleek Mercedes wheeling out of there in no time. Uh..oops.

Alice P.O.V.

Stupid skateboard. I'll kill Bella. She knows I'm not good at sports! But that boy sitting watching me…wow. I'll get to know him.

Bella's P.O.V.

Edward. Edward. Edward. The name, so casual, so simple, so old, made me tingle with happiness. He was so sweet, seemed so different from the other guys. I could tell, something was coming.

Rosalie's P.O.V.

UGH! That guy was such an asshole! There I was, trying to be a nice civilian and he _had_ to hit on me. Ugh. Pig. He is _not_ on _my _to do list.


End file.
